Missouri Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Access types Types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power, include: *'IP addresses' - Visitors who haven't "signed in" can still do most things, including editing articles. *'Registered/Logged-in users' can do everything IP addresses can do, but they can also upload files, move pages, hold a watchlist, maintain preferences, and mark edits as minor. Registered accounts four or more days old can edit semi-protected pages. See to sign yourself up! *''' Rollbacks''' are regular users that have been entrusted with the rollback button. All sysops, janitors, and Wikia staff also have this button. The rollback button automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. See for a list. *''' Bots''' have their edits flagged with a "b" in page histories and do not show up in the recent changes by default. See for a list and Missouri Wiki:Bots. *''' Administrators (sysops)' - see Missouri Wiki:Administrators#Administrator abilities *' Bureaucrats''' can turn other users into rollbacks, sysops, bureaucrats, and forum admins. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist, or by Wikia staff on projects that do not have an active bureaucrat. Sysoppings are recorded in . *''' Helpers''' also have global sysop powers, but are interns or volunteers working for Wikia and not regular editors. See for a list as well as Wikia Helper Group. *''' Staff''' are employees of Wikia Inc. They can change any user's access level and grant bot status. They also have full sysop powers on all of Wikia. In addition, they can see the IP of any logged in user using the checkuser function. They can also use the oversight function to delete revisions of a page so that only other Wikia staff members can view or restore them. See for a list as well as Wikia Staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . List of administrators An asterisk (*) denotes a user with bureaucrat status. # Soldier 1033* # Bonziiznob # Catcrewser How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one, but you must first nominate yourself or be nominated at Missouri Wiki:Requests for adminship. What can't administrators do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.